


[Podfic] great whales of the sea

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Whales make sounds,” says Bucky, shocked.“They sing,” Steve says absently.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 34
Kudos: 120





	[Podfic] great whales of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [great whales of the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806188) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49502906443/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eTF6wKLOcM4Kvb1cX6qy4a4Bu_bU4abP/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive (20MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to canistakahari for permission and use of the lovely cover art!
> 
> Music is from the Matthew Good song of the same name.


End file.
